Fugitives
by Shelberrrz
Summary: Tara has one thing on her mind, Pam is worried about her maker, Jessica is excited to finally be spending some quality "girl time" with her two favorite vampires, and Ginger.. well, Ginger is just doing as she is told. Post Season 5 Finale.
1. Slumber Parties

_Post Season Five Finale  
Main Pairing: Pam & Tara (Tamela)  
Rating: M for later chapters_

* * *

**Chapter One: Slumber Parties**

"You _do_ realize we can't _stay_ here, right?" Pam's voice drawled as she emerged from the hallway, wearing a new outfit. One that _wasn't_ covered in the blood of the many vampire guards that met their true death at the hands of Tara and Jason with their wooden bullets. It was a pink jump suit, one that Eric had purchased for her decades ago.

"What'chu mean?" Tara inquired as she heated up an O Negative TruBlood in the microwave behind the bar counter.

"Yeah, I thought you missed Fangtasia?" Jessica added curiously, looking up from the surface of the bar top.

"I _do_ miss Fangtasia, but I don't know where Eric is..." Pam tried not to show the vexation in her expression, "I can't feel him. And we're sittin' ducks here if The Authority is lookin' for us."

"Alright, well.." Jason permeated as he stood near the entrance of the bar, "it's been fun but, I'm gonna head on out," he took an uncomfortable glimpse in Jessica's direction, "good luck." With that, he left his gun and wooden bullets on a tabletop since they needed it more than him now. He took one last glance at the redhead before he turned and left the bar.

"Jason..." Jessica pronounced weakly, but Jason was gone, and she disputed away the blood red tears that threatened to plummet from her penetrating blue eyes.

"Let 'em go, girl. He ain't worth y'er time.. _trust_ me," Tara spoke wisely, placing the warmed TruBlood in front of her new friend.

"That's easy for _you_ to say," she responded bitterly, looking between the progeny and her maker, "you've got Pam, and Pam's got you and.. I've got a bat shit crazy maker and the guy I love all of a sudden has this vendetta against vampires. Maybe I shouldn't 'a bit him.."

Pam rolled her eyes, impatiently crossing her arms over her chest, "I hate to interrupt this festival of _feelings_, but we have angry vampires who, need I remind you, are _centuries_ older than us wantin' to have our heads."

"Where do you expect us ta' go?" Tara bit back at her maker, meagerly estranged that she never got a 'thank you' for saving her ass. The kiss was pleasant, okay - it was a lot more than pleasant, but she was relying upon a little mild gentleness and a whole lot of passionate intimacy, not just the same bitch from before the kiss. Was she really expecting to _change_ Pam?

Before Pam had the chance to reciprocate, the door to Fangtasia abruptly opened and all three vampires let their fangs drop in accordance, hissing at the intruder.

A shriek was released from the blonde woman as her hand instantaneously clutched at her chest, a look of contentment filling her expression in the next instant. Ginger. "Oh, thank _God_! I was hopin' you'd be here! What happened?" The fangbanger asked as she caught her breath, approaching the jump suit wearing vampire.

"Ginger!" Pam receded her fangs, actually alleviated to see the peeving breather. That's when she got a notion, and it was evident in her expression, "We need to borrow your house."

"My.. my house?" Ginger stammered, brows wrinkling in perplexity.

"Yes," Pam confirmed with a nod, approaching the skittish human, "we've seemed to have gotten ourselves into a bit of a pickle, and we need you to let us hide out at your place for a little while."

"Oh, okay.. um.. what about Fangtasia?" Ginger questioned in an apprehensive tone.

"Keep it closed until I say otherwise," the vampire drawled out her response, "come on, girls, go get your coffins and load 'em up into Ginger's truck," she turned to face the younger vampires.

Suddenly, Jessica became excited and bounced up from the barstool with a radiating grin, "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! I've never had a slumber party before!"

In a split second, the accelerated redhead slid down the hall on her heart-covered socks. Tara looked from the hallway to her maker, cocking her head to the side, "There's somethin' wrong with that girl."

"She's _your_ friend," Pam responded, "now hurry up. It'll be dawn soon."

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think! ;)_


	2. Hidden

**Chapter Two: Hidden**

A bored looking Tara and Jessica sat in the back seat of Ginger's truck, while Pam - a hint of worry in her expression - sat in the passenger seat. She knew Eric had released her, so she knew feeling his presence and emotions weren't as intense as they were before, but after having the bond that they shared for over one hundred years, she found it odd that she felt _nothing_. The four women have been sitting in silence for half of the drive now, which had only been about ten minutes, but that was just long enough for things to get a little awkward for Tara.

"How about a little music?" The baby vampire asked, glancing at Ginger's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Oh," Ginger muttered, obediently clicking on the radio.

'_Hey, I just met you... and this is craaazy... but here's my number... so call me, maybe..'_

"Ooh," Jessica sat up a little straighter, a smile spreading across her lips, "I love this song!"

"How about _fuck_ no?" It was more of a statement as Pam leaned forward and cut the radio off completely before resting her back against the seat once more, crossing her arms over her chest, "Every time I hear that little teeny bopper sing that horrid song, I wanna hunt her down and rip her vocal cords from her throat," the blonde vampire said dryly.

Without a word, Jessica's smile faded and she leaned back against her own seat, sinking into it with the same bored expression once more.

"You remembered the TruBlood, right?" Pam drawled, looking tiredly out her window.

"The rest of it's in the back with the coffins.. all six boxes of it," Tara responded, her tone matching her inattentive expression.

"Is that gonna last us?" Jessica asked, concern filling her voice.

"If it doesn't, we'll just have to find a human to feed from now won't we?" Pam's lurid blue eyes angled off toward Ginger, who suddenly became uncomfortable.

"Now.. you know I don't mind vampires feedin' off 'a me.." which was obvious due to the many puncture wounds scattered across her flesh, "just- just not all at once."

"Let's just hope we won't /have/ to hide out for that long," Pam exasperated, "I've already had it up to here with Jessica's jaw that never seems to stop flappin'."

Offended, Jessica frowned, "Hey, I do /not/ talk that much," she said, trying to defend herself before shooting a defeated glance in Tara's direction, "do I?"

"The truth hurts, girl."

"We're here," Ginger said, parking her car beside the curb in front of a small, one bedroom house. It definitely wasn't the nicest place any of them had ever been to - but at least, if the Authority _was_ looking for them, they wouldn't be effortless to find.

Once inside, Pam watched Jessica and Tara unload their coffins and take them to the basement. When her progeny returned, Pam was opening up herself a TruBlood and popping it into Ginger's microwave, "Tara. Be a peach and fetch my coffin, won't you?"

"Is you serious?" Tara's hand went to her hip, looking at her maker as if she had lost her mind.

"When's the last time you heard me tell a joke?"

"You bett'a get'cher own damn coffin, I don't know what the fuck you think this is, bitch."

"I could command you," Pam said matter of factly.

"Yeah, and I could throw this lamp at yo' head," Tara responded, becoming frustrated.

"I was arrested for you, you better be happy physical labor is _all_ that I'm makin' you do."

Tara frowned, too exhausted to argue with the taller vampire any longer and decided that hauling in her stupid pink coffin would take much less time and energy, "I shoulda just let'cho selfish ass rot in that moth'afuckin' cell," she grumbled under her breath.

* * *

It was exactly six thirty in the morning, and Jessica was sound asleep in her coffin in the basement. Tara sat atop her own coffin, sipping on an O Negative TruBlood as she stared at Pam's pink coffin.

"I know you ain't asleep," Tara said, feeling her maker's worry as if it were her own emotion.

A few moments later, the lid to the pink confinement opened slowly, exposing the blonde vampire. She sat up and faced Tara, "Well, if _you_ were asleep, you wouldn't know if I were awake or not. You wouldn't be _talkin'_ to me either," she drawled in a bitter tone.

"I know you're worried about Eric."

"Do you want a fuckin' award or somethin'?" Pam's tone grew more venomous as she shot daggers at her progeny with her pale eyes.

Tara didn't let her maker's attitude phase her, "Why you keep puttin' up this front with me, Pam? You ain't gotta do that'chu know?"

"I'm not puttin' up anything. The only thing I'm puttin' up is with you."

"So that's why you kissed me back?" Tara's response was quick, and it caught Pam off guard - Tara knew it.

"I kissed you back.. what's your point?" Pam tried to act uncaring, but Tara could see right through the wall she was putting up.

"I'm just sayin'.. I know you're not the cold bitch you make yourself out ta' be. I'm just lettin' you know it's okay ta' talk ta' someone about what you're feelin'... and I wouldn't mind bein' that someone," a small smile tugged at the corners of Tara's lips as she took another drink of the synthetic blood, finishing off the bottle.

Pam just looked at her progeny, wanting to speak - wanting to say _anything_ but what she knew Tara wanted to hear, "Go to sleep, Tara.. it's early."

Soon, the lid to Pam's coffin was closed, and Tara wouldn't know of the blood red tears rolling from her maker's blue eyes - for when the next night came, they would be washed away, and Pamela would be hidden behind her facade once again.

* * *

_Reviews!? :D I'd love some!_


	3. Comfort

**Chapter Three: Comfort**

Jessica, Pam, and Tara were all three sitting around Ginger's living room consumed by an awkward silence before the blonde fangbanger entered the room, heading for her front door with her car keys in hand, "Alright, y'all, I'm goin' to the store. I need to pick up a few things. Anythin' I can get for ya while I'm out?"

"Nah, I'm good," Tara responded first.

"Silver earplugs for when Jessica starts yappin' again," Pam drawled dryly.

Jessica's blue eyes narrowed at Pam across the room, sitting on the opposite side of the couch as her progeny.

"Alright…" Ginger said awkwardly with a nod of her head, "be back soon."

"Thanks for the warnin'," Pam smirked inwardly at her own joke.

When the breather left her home, Jessica looked between the two vampires across from her, raising a quizzical eyebrow, "I figured you two would be a lot closer, ya know.. since the kiss?"

Pam rolled her eyes, releasing an exasperated breath.

"No, really," Jessica continued, scooting to the edge of her seat, absently resting her thighs on top of her hands, "I mean, if Jason were here and he actually _wanted_ me – I'd be all over 'im."

Tara glanced over in Pam's direction, catching the blonde vampire's gaze only for a brief moment before her maker looked away.

"See," Jessica grinned knowingly, "I seen what just happened there."

"You're startin' to get on my nerves, Cheeto," Pam frowned slightly.

"I didn't expect anythin' less," the redhead responded proudly.

Tara caught Jessica's eyes, subtly nodding her head toward the hallway. Thankfully for Tara, the teenage vampire actually picked up on the hint and stood from her recliner, "I'm getting' hungry. I think I hear a TruBlood callin' my name," she chuckled nervously, and in an instant she was no longer in the room.

The newborn shifted her weight on the couch, leaning her back somewhat against the arm rest, and her hand was then rested atop the back of the couch, fingertips extremely close to the back of Pam's head, "Are you ready ta' talk to me now?"

"No," Pam answered stubbornly, keeping her gaze fixed upon something straight in front of her.

"Fine," Tara responded, leaning forward on her knee as she came closer to her maker, "we ain't gotta talk to each other," her voice grew soft as her lips were dangerously close to Pam's ear, and just as her mouth gazed her maker's ear lobe, Pam pulled back, craning her neck to look at her progeny.

"Really, Tara?" Pam's frown grew more prominent, "Eric is out there, fuck knows where, in what condition and you really think _this_ is what I wanna be doin' right now?"

Suddenly, Tara felt like an ass, and she leaned backward, repositioning herself in her former seat. She couldn't deny the fact that, even _before_ kissing her maker, she had wanted to do so much more than just kiss her for a while. But she could understand where Pam was coming from, "You're right," Tara said weakly with a slight nod of her head, "I apologize. I get it.."

"You couldn't possibly even _begin_ to "get it", Tara," Pam spat, venom in her tone as she glared at the younger vampire, "the only person who ever truly _cared_ about me might be gone forever, and there's nothin' I can do about it because the bastard _released_ me," Tara heard something in Pam's tone that surprised her, and that was true love and emotion. She was genuinely upset, and it almost brought red tears to her eyes at the thought of her maker being in this much pain, "he released me, so there's no way for me to find him.. to _help_ him if he needs me.." and when Pam felt as though she couldn't talk anymore for fear that her emotions would get the better of her, and Tara sensed that. They had a bond now, and the newborn could feel how close to breaking down her maker was.

Tara leaned forward again, not hesitating to gently take Pam into her arms – no matter how badly Pam wanted to resist and push the limbs away from her. With her hand on the back of Pam's head, Pam finally gave in and rested it against her progeny's chest, her hand clutching the leather jacket on Tara's bicep.

"Stop fightin' it," Tara said softly, "you ain't gotta be so hard all the damn time, woman. You'd be surprised how much better you'd feel if you just let it all go.'

Pam swallowed hard, continuing to fight away the blood red tears that threatened to escape her pale eyes.

"I won't judge you," Tara paused, stroking Pam's light, blonde hair, "and there ain't nobody in here but me. And for the record, I _do_ get it. And Eric's not the only one; who cares about'chu, that is."

With that being sad, Pam could no longer hold back the tears that pricked at her bloodshot eyes, and the red liquid streamed down her cold, pale cheeks – quiet sobs escaping her vocal cords.

* * *

_Reviews, please? ;)_


End file.
